◊Te Amo◊
by Bunny Kou
Summary: [Oneshot][KakashixIruka]: Una fría noche, dos shinobi, y cálidos sentimientos que los desbordarán abrigando sus corazones.[Mi segundo Oneshot por aquí, ¡para San Valentín! un poco tarde n.nU] [Yaoi]


**x.X. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.X.x **

**o.O. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro solo para el sano (Sasuke: Sano?¬¬'), entretenimiento de las personas que quieran leerlo .O.o**

**"Te amo"**

O-hayou!! Bunny Kou al habla , etto, bueno o.o, no tengo mucho que decir . Este fic nació hace unos días y muchos luego diran que está algo atrasado porque enrealidad era para San Valentín, jeje, pero no me reten que no tengo la culpa de que mis musos vengan cuando quieran U.

Espero que lo disfruten y por el bien de todos (Sasuke¿O sólo el tuyo¬¬'?) manden algunos reviews que me hacen muy feliz 0.

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene relaciones hombre/hombre, si estás aquí es bajo tu consentimiento.**

* * *

La oscuridad se cernía sobre los objetos y tras el murmullo apagado de la brisa nocturna, ruidos sordos se sucedían uno tras otro. Eran pasos. Trémulos pasos que avanzaban entre las sombras de aquel interminable pasillo que de día se teñía en tonos anaranjados bajo la luz de sol aún si su color era un suave beige que engañaba la vista.

Pero a ellos poco les importaba eso, siguiendo su camino tratando de no caerse ni tampoco dejar que sus labios se separaran y cortaran aquel beso que los unía. La corriente de pasión que los recorría los hacía temblar y vacilar en su marcha, chocando sus lenguas mientras suaves sonidos húmedos y de succión se escapaban de sus cálidas cavidades, cada vez que a alguno de los dos se les ocurría cambiar el ángulo de sus rostros para un mayor contacto.

**-**Kaka... Mmmf-Iruka intentaba decir algo, pero el jounin parecía demasiado ocupado como para atenderlo-Demmm... bo abrir la puer... ta.

Viendo demasiadas interrupciones, el peliblanco prefirió gustoso posar sus labios en la morena piel de Umino, quién no se negó al tórrido toque que le era proporcionado. Entre los últimos destellos de su cordura, logró por fin que la llave encajara en su cerradura, girándola impaciente las dos veces necesarias para que la madera cediera, y con ella sus cuerpos que cayeron irremediablemente al suelo, quedando Iruka apresado entre la fría cerámica y el cálido cuerpo de su koi.

Ah, pero eso no fue suficiente para Kakashi. Necesitaba más contacto, y siguió besando el cuello de Iruka, lamiendo cada porción de piel expuesta, mientras sus expertas manos recorrían un camino invisible hasta posarse de lleno en los firmes muslos bajo él. Cuando los tuvo a su alcance, los apretó entre sus pálidos dedos y una nueva oleada de calor lo recorrió escuchando aquella abrasadora sinfonía de gemidos que tenían por letra su nombre; pequeños gritos de éxtasis que lograban que ambos cuerpos reaccionaran, frotándose, queriendo liberar sus pieles para seguir explorándose más en profundidad.

**-**Iruka-sensei...-Susurró en su oído e Iruka tembló y volteó su sonrojado rostro al sentir el cálido aliento de Kakashi golpeando su erizada piel.

Poco importaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Las ropas volaban descuidadas, cayendo desperdigadas en el suelo a sus costados. Otras prendas menos afortunadas fueron olvidadas sobre alguna lámpara pero ninguna los cubrió.

Afuera hacía frío, la helada cerámica se los recordaba, mas allí dentro, entre sus cuerpos y en su interior, sólo había calidez, pasión y mucho cariño que desbordaba en sus caricias y besos.

**-**Kakashi... Kaka... shi- Iruka ya no sabía por qué decía su nombre, era sólo una necesidad egoísta de nombrarlo a cada segundo en voz alta o sólo en sus pensamientos. Esas manos blancas que lo recorrían se separaban y tomando caminos expuestos lo enloquecían, liberando de su garganta los gemidos que había agolpado en ella. Jadeos que Kakashi adoraba salían sin retención de entre sus labios y la mano aterciopelada que apresaba su miembro moreno aumentaba lentamente el vaivén que llevaba, disfrutando cada vez que aquella oscura piel cedía entre sus dedos, mojándolo en su humedad.

**-**¡...! No, Kaka—shi- Lo volvía loco y sus jadeos comenzaban a avergonzarlo. Pero poco era lo que podía hacer para evitar gemir ahora que esos dedos se habían colado entre sus labios pidiéndole silenciosos que los humedeciera, succionándolos y acariciándolos con su lengua hasta que su saliva escapara y cayera creando un rastro brilloso hasta la sudorosa piel de su pecho.

**-**Relajate-Le pedía besándolo con suavidad en su cuello-Sino te dolerá...

Quiso gritar cuando aquel dedo ingresó en él, pero el aire escapó de sus pulmones y optó por callar y abrazarse con fuerza a él. Dolía. Siempre lo hacía. Debería haberse acostumbrado, pero todavía le resultaba imposible hacerlo y no es que no le gustara pero esto no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Iruka nunca hubiera imaginado terminar así con el jounin¡y menos que Kakashi aceptara sus sentimientos!

Pero allí estaban a pesar de todo lo que les había costado comenzar su relación. Habían madurado juntos y alivianado sus pesares con cariño. Ahora, más que nunca, podían decir con una sonrisa, que no estaban solos, tenían amigos... y sobretodo se tenían el uno al otro.

Todos estos bellos pensamientos murieron en su mente, ahogado por el placer que lo recorría. Sus párpados entrecerrados, su vista nublada por el deseo... Sus labios entreabiertos y los jadeos que no cesaban de escapársele. Kakashi entre sus piernas lamía toda la longitud de su miembro, deteniéndose a veces en el final de su glande para morder con glotonería la sensible piel.

Pronto fueron dos los dedos que se movían en su interior a un ritmo apenas soportado por su sobrestimulado cuerpo. Iruka creía morir ante las sensaciones que Kakashi le regalaba y entre gemidos y protestas le exigió que cesara sus caricias pues no creía poder soportar más.

**-**Te quiero... dentro-Dijo el ahogado chunin, mirándole de un modo tan tierno con sus mejillas teñidas de un sensual carmín-Onegai, Kakashi...

Esas palabras estaban de más, pero Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír, mostrándole su desnudo rostro más hermoso que nunca. Iruka le devolvió el gesto y cerró sus ojos, cansado, preparándose para la siguiente intromisión.

Con delicadeza tomó las caderas de Iruka y lo posicionó delante de él, obligándole a abrazarlo con sus piernas. A decir verdad, Kakashi hacía tiempo que había llegado a su límite, pero primero muerto antes de hacerle daño a su amante. Por eso siempre se esmeraba en prepararlo bien, poniendo extrema atención al movimiento de sus dedos y a las caricias que le otorgaba para distraer el dolor.

**-**Aghmm¡ah! Ka... ka… ¡shi!-Su miembro comenzó a ingresar, dilatando lentamente su entrada. Iruka sintió dolor, pero no dijo nada. Empero aquella solitaria lágrima lo delató y un preocupado Kakashi intentó apartarse-Por favor...-Rogó el maestro y una de sus manos bajó por su vientre y sorteó su miembro hasta encontrarse con su entrada y el miembro de su pareja. Kakashi tembló cuando sintió la leve presión de esos dedos cernidos alrededor de su pene, ayudándose con ellos para seguir su suave movimiento hasta acoplarse completamente a él.

**-**Te amo, Iruka...-Fue una sorpresiva confesión, pero Iruka sonrió y besó sus labios antes de dejarse caer sin apartar su mano de donde la había depositado.

El tiempo pasó lento antes de que la primera estocado fuera llevada a cabo. Kakashi lo penetraba con suavidad y lentitud, casi con cariño desesperándolos a los dos, que necesitados hasta la intensidad sentían sus músculos tensos y sus labios resecos...

"Más", pidió Iruka y por un momento pensó que podría enrojecer más de lo que ya estaba. Para su suerte, Kakashi hoy no tenía fuerzas para jugar con él y sólo se limitó a acatar sus órdenes comenzando a penetrarlo en estocadas más precisas y profundas, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad.

Los jadeos de sus nombres llenaron la habitación al tocar Kakashi aquel mágico punto en el interior de Iruka. Él cálido interior que rodeaba su miembro se contraía cada vez que lograba dar con él, satisfaciéndolos a los dos.

Los espasmos eran incontrolables y la velocidad irrefrenable. Estaban en su límite, en la cumbre del placer, y en una estocada se sintieron caer, sus corazones acelerados pararon de golpe y se dejaron desplomar en un vacío rodeados de placer, éxtasis y lujuria consumada. Exhaustos se sentían, uno sobre el otro todavía unidos en un solo cuerpo tratando de recuperarse. El frío como un lejano cosquilleo los hizo temblar y Kakashi buscó a tientas algo con qué cubrirlos, dando al fin con su campera verde.

**-**¿Estás bien?-Preguntó. Disfrazó un bostezo tras su palma y su otra mano acarició con delicadeza la cicatriz horizontal en el perfil moreno de Iruka-¿Te hice daño?

El "delfín" sonrió y levantó como pudo su cabeza para besar repetidas veces el rostro de Kakashi: Sus párpados, sus cejas, su frente y aquella cicatriz... cada parte de aquel semblante tallado en porcelana fue tocado por sus labios con paciencia y dedicación ante su silencioso escrutinio. La sonrisa en sus rostros desapareció tras un suave beso, un delicado roce de sus labios mientras sus respiraciones agitadas se tranquilizaban.

**-**Estoy perfecto-Le dijo luego de separarse-Pero si no nos movemos de aquí nos resfriaremos.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kakashi y esa mirada pícara que le dirigió alertó a Iruka demasiado tarde. Para cuando el chunin quiso darse cuenta su cuerpo se alzó en el aire entre aquellos fuertes brazos y se alejaron llenando el cuarto de risas y más risas.

**-**Baka-Lo reprendió con una tonta sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Dejó que su cabeza reposara en su hombro y se abrazó con más fuerzas a él.

Kakashi sonrió y besó su frente, apartando con sus labios el cabello que se pegaba allí.

**-**¿No lo dirás?-preguntó mientras abría torpemente la puerta de la habitación y los depositaba entre las suaves colchas y sábanas oscuras.

Iruka al principió no comprendió, pero al ver la apremiante y lastimera mirada de Kakashi entendió de qué se refería y sonrió.

**-**Feliz día de San Valentín, Kakashi...koi-Lo último apenas si fue un susurró que se perdió entre sus labios coloreándose su rostro de un bello tono carmín. Las paredes no tendrían oídos, pero de seguro sólo el jounin fue capaz de escucharlo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa que tranquilizó a Iruka.

**-**Te amo...

**-**Igual yo, Iruka.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Ojalá les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios!

Puede que pronto vuelva con otros dos One-shots que estoy escribiendo.

¡Saludos!


End file.
